Afternoon Chats
by ratti
Summary: The Gryffindors and Snape learn somthing about Harry they didn't really want to know. Better summary inside. RR


Tile: Afternoon Chats

Summary: The Golden Trio, Ginny, and the Weasley twins have an interesting afternoon that will change their lives forever.

Disclaimer: I have no creativity whatsoever. All the characters are borrowed from a much more intelligent being: J.K. Rowling.

Warning: PG-13, maybe R. Spoilers (all books) and language. Also abuse and minor character torture. The Dursleys will pay. Mwahahaha! Sorry. I can't spell so bear with me. I'm sorry to all Ron fans- I made him a _little _slow.

P.S. I know my timeline is screwed up.

Harry Potter walked down the empty hallway of his Muggle school. He was just getting used to living like a Muggle. No choice really, the Dursley's had forbidden him from going to Hogwarts. So Harry had spent the last year and a half at the Jefferson Institute for Challenged Individuals. He was top of his class, but he didn't really care.

He had gotten a letter last night via owl post to wait after school in the entrance hall. So there he stood, waiting foe someone, _something_. The only other person he could see was his science teacher, Ms Smyth. Well, it certainly wasn't her. His science teacher was a middle-aged, somewhat strange, woman. 'Pretty boring Muggle' Harry thought.

He looked around. Suddenly, out of the shadows, five people appeared. They were all much older then the last time she'd seen them. But there they were, all five of his best friends from Hogwarts. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley.

"What the fuck!" he shouted.

All five grinned at her. They didn't look the least surprised to be there. In fact, Fred was putting an empty soda can into his pocket that Harry was ready to bet was a portkey.

He glanced over her shoulder at Ms Smyth. She seemed to be looking for someone and had not noticed his companions, or his language. He turned back to his old friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "How'd you get the portkey?"

"Well, George nicked the portkey because it was the fastest way here," Ron said. "And Dumbledore sent us. We're the new exchange students."

"Wicked," Harry said.

"We got Dumbledore to change our schedules so there's at least one of us in each of your classes," Hermione said.

"The only thing is, one of the teachers had to come too," Ginny said.

"Who'd they choose?" Harry asked nervously.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said wincing. "He's pretending to be a new assistant teacher."

"What subject?"

"Dunno," Ron said shrugging.

"Who's that?" Fred said suddenly.

Harry looked around. "Oh, that's just my science teacher. She's been hanging around."

"Maybe Snape is going to assist in science," Hermione suggested wisely. "I mean, chemistry is the muggle equivalent of potions."

As if reading her mind, Snape made himself known. He glanced quickly at the six children before turning towards Ms Smyth. As one, the group sighed. No one wanted to be around Snape. Of all the people Dumbledore could send, he had to send Professor Severus Snape, the feared and evil Potion's Master. Needless to say, Harry was not a happy camper.

"Why'd he have to send the greasy git?" he whined.

They watched Snape talk quietly with Ms Smyth. Then the two teachers walked over to the wizards.

"Why are you here so late, Harry?" Ms Smyth asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting some friends," he explained. "They're new to the school; actually, they start tomorrow. I was going to show them around so they aren't totally lost tomorrow." He hoped that was a good enough lie.

"Professor Snape, how nice to see you again," he addressed his old professor. "Ginny said to expect you."

Snape just glowered at him. Ms Smyth looked between her student and her new assistant and asked, "Do you two know each other?"

_Thank you Captain Obvious_ Snape thought. "Yes," he replied aloud. "I was his science teacher. Actually, I've taught all six of these _children_."

Those _children _glared at him.

"I think I can find the class room myself," Snape continued. "You needn't follow." He walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Immediately, Harry started talking angrily. "Life has officially turned into hell! Why Snape? Why not McGonagall? She's head of our house! Or Sprout? Why'd he have to send Snape? Does Dumbledore think this is a joke?"

"Calm down Harry," Hermione began.

"We all hate the greasy git, but it was bring him or no go," George said darkly.

"You do know that he could be hiding around the corner, listening to everything we say?" Hermione warned.

"It's not like the idiot has feelings," Ron replied defensively. Making fun of Snape was his second favorite pastime. Insulting Malfoy, of course, being his first.

"Whatever," Ginny said. "The point is we're all together."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"Mr. Snape seems like a good teacher," Ms Smyth said coolly. "His credentials are exemplary. You should give him more respect."

"But he's evil!" Ron whined.

Ginny went into further detail. "He really doesn't know how to deal with kids. But Ron's right; if you make a mistake, he'll milk it for all it's worth. He'll make fun of you if you're too smart as well. He also gets biased. He will favor one student over another. And please don't call him Mr. It's Professor. It just seems_ wrong_."

Hermione put her word in. "He took points off of me for getting something right."

They continued their Snape Bash for another good ten minutes. They soon realized that they weren't going anywhere soon so they all sat down. Harry told them about the late bus. They started catching up on old times.

"You won't believe the DADA teacher we had last year!" Ginny said. "She was so awful. She wouldn't teach us any thing! Even the staff was against her. Dumbledore didn't even choose her. The ministry is taking over!"

"Yeah," Fred added, "Umbridge eventually got more powerful than Dumbledore. He was forced into hiding."

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed.

"Fred and George were awesome though," Ron said. "They pulled the greatest pranks of all time, then they embarrassed her in front of the whole school before making their great escape."

They all laughed at the memory, or in Harry's case, the image. Harry looked around at al of them. "God, I've missed you guys."

Ms Smyth was still intently watching the group. Luckily, she was ignoring the language. (I know, the nerve of that teacher. Well, teachers are nosy. At least mine are.)

"But he good news is that Lupin came back for our 6th year," Hermione said.

"Professor Lupin! Really?" Harry said happily. "Damn, I wanna be back there!"

"Remember how much you _liked _him in our third year?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Actually, 'Mione, you were the one who was very taken with him," Harry countered. "I simply thought he was the best teacher we'd had in a long time. I have my heart set higher. Don't look so excited George. Ginny and Hermione have known for ages."

The three boys looked very disappointed.

"You're not going to tell us," Ron said with a puppy dog face that was ruined by the evil grin he was sporting.

"Good luck," Harry said smirking.

"Twenty questions!" Fred suggested. "All right, as we already know you're gay, just to make sure, I am wasting one question by asking is he a he?"

Harry gave him a weird look but said, "Yes."

"Is he older?" George guessed.

"Yes."

"Is he a Gryffindor?" Ron asked hopefully. (Um… let's not go there)

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No, Ron. And give your brothers a chance," Harry scolded.

"All right, then he must be a Slytherin," George said. "Unless he isn't from Hogwarts. Does he go to Hogwarts?"(Get ready for a plot turner)

"Yes."

"A Slytherin!" Ron said in disgust.

"Ron, grow up!" Hermione said.

"All right," said Fred, "is it Malfoy?"

"God no!"

"Is he older than Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"How much older?" Ron demanded.

"That's not a yes or no question," Hermione said.

"Chill Ron. Twelve questions left," Ginny warned.

"Is it that big sixth year with the lisp?" George asked.

"No."

"Is it any sixth year?" his twin asked.

"You like a Slytherin 7th year!" Ron nearly shouted.

"No."

The hallway was quiet for a minute for a minute before Harry said cheerfully, "We'', that was fun."

"Oh no, we have eight questions left," Ron said. "Do you have a crush on a teacher?"

"No."

Seeing his disappointed face, Hermione said, "You just phrased it wrong. It's not a crush- it's LOVE."

"Shut up!" Harry said blushing furiously.

"A Slytherin teacher, eh?" said Fred.

"B-but the only S-Slytherin teacher i-is…" Ron sputtered.

"Ron, grow up!" Ginny said, obviously disgusted with her older brother.

"I'm in love with Professor Severus Snape," Harry said firmly. "I hate him, yet I'm drawn to him. You have to admit, the man would be dead sexy if he ever bothered to try. And it's not just his looks. His personality. To the people he likes, he's a lot of fun. Malfoy says he has a wicked sense of humor. Yes, I still think he's a greasy bastard, don't get me wrong. I just…" he broke off and shrugged.

"B-but Snape!" Ron shrieked.

"Ron, just because _you_ have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon doesn't mean others do," Hermione said coldly.

"Go 'Mione!" Ginny said.

"Gross as liking Snape is," Fred said.

"We're forced to agree with Hermione," finished George.

"So let me get this straight," Ms Smyth interrupted, "You agree that Mr. Snape is 'evil' yet you 'love' him?"

"It's kind of a love/hate relationship," he replied shrugging. "It's hard to explain."

"When did this start?" the teacher demanded.

"What's your problem? And to answer your question, I don't really know. Too many detentions and you get to know a person."

All the Weasleys and Hermione snorted.

Ms Smyth answered, "Because I've never met anyone quite like you before. I've known this new teacher a whole five minutes. It's my job to keep you safe."

"Well, you've been doing a wonderful job," Harry muttered so no one could here. He spoke up, "Okay, it's just kind of weird."

There was an uneasy silence that followed. Finally, Hermione suggested they just wait for the late bus. Or the late, late bus; it was ten minutes later already. (Which is usual at my school)

Five minutes later Harry excused himself to go to the restroom. (I know, gross, but an important part of he story.) Anyway, on his way back, he ran into Snape. He was quite terrified to find that he was crying. This was Severus Snape, unholy terrorizor of Hogwarts students for crying out loud!

Thankfully, his back was to Harry so he couldn't see him. Harry's heart sped up to a very fast 'thump, thump'. Tentatively, he reached put and touched the older man's shoulder.

"Pro… Professor? Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"That you love me."

"You were listening!"

"But everybody thinks I'm a heartless bastard. Or a vampire!" he cried, ignoring Harry's protest. "Why?"

"Why do I love you? I love your personality. I see past the cold exterior. You're not heartless; you're very passionate about your work. You also care about your students and how they learn. I know, secretly, you care about Neville."

He laughed at that.

"You are care about the war. You don't want to see Voldemort rule the world. Dumbledore told me what you do. You get tortured at every one of those meetings." Seeing his shocked face, the teenager continued, "Every time there was a meeting, I knew. I took my invisibility cloak and waited outside every time, to make sure you weren't too hurt."

Snape had a sudden flashback. He had woken up in the hospital wing after a particular viscous meeting with no recollection of going there. He had heard Dumbledore talking, but his ears weren't really working at the time. All he had heard was "found… Harry… lucky… alive, Severus." At the time, Snape had just assumed that the boy had been caught out of bounds again. Now it became all too clear how he had gotten there.

Harry spoke again, "Now the question remains, do you love me?"

"I'm bloody crying! What do you think?"

Harry laughed and gave him a big hug. The older man and flinched and stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just not used to being touched. The only time some one touches me is to hurt me," he said shakily.

"Not anymore," Harry promised. "I won't let them hurt you."

"It's my job," he protested weakly.

"No," the Gryffindor said firmly, "No. Your job is to teach us potions. Your job is to protect us…"

"That's how I protect you! I pretend to be a godforsaken Death Eater to get information on who some fucking psycho is going to kill next. Every meeting my loyalty is tested. He uses to Cruciatus on his followers just as much as he uses it on others. I'm the reason you're still alive! I was there when Voldemort decided to go after you!"

By this time Ms Moore and the other five had come running around the corner. They and Harry watched in morbid fascination as Snape yelled himself horse. He finally just stood there, pale and shaking.

"Er, what just happened?" Ron asked.

Harry threw him an evil glare. Then he turned back to Snape and said, "You're right. You're right. But why didn't you tell me that was you? I'm really starting to hate Dumbledore. He doesn't tell me anything! It took him long enough to tell me about the prophecy (yes, he knows about the prophecy). You're constantly saving my life, Professor. This goes further than repaying my Dad.

"Well, when I told Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was after the Potters, I didn't know about the prophecy. Back then, all I had to do was tell Dumbledore who The Dark Lord was going to kill next. Then, well, whatever you did to him happened, and I was free to live my life as the bitter, old Potions Master.

Then he came back. You were there, Potter, you remember what happened. Ever since then, I've had to redouble my efforts. The Dark Lord doesn't trust me as much anymore because I failed to come to his 'Rebirthing Party'. But I have to protect you."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Ms Moore said. "Everyone understands the other except me."

"Er, should we change her memory?" George asked.

"No. The Headmaster said I should tell her," Snape said casually. "This is against my better judgment. You know that I specialize in chemistry? That is because I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone here is a witch or wizard."

"What, you mean the whole school?"

"No, just us," he clarified. "I'm not insane, hear me out. Harry's aunt and uncle refuse to let him come to Hogwarts and have therefore sent him here. But it's getting too dangerous for him to be alone, so Hogwarts headmaster has sent us."

"We're here to boost his morale and keep him safe," Hermione said.

"Why is this school dangerous?" Ms Moore asked.

"Yeah, that's a good question? How can Voldemort get me here?" Harry asked.

"Who's Voldemort?" asked the muggle teacher.

"This nut who wants to kill me…"

"Kill You!"

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "You-know-who has got the Dementors and the Giants on his side. He's broken into Azkaban to get to his old Death Eaters. He's getting more and more strength. He attacked Hogsmede last week for God's sake!"

"In layman's terms, it's not safe anymore," Ron said.

"Thanks for clearing that up Ron," Fred said sarcastically.

"Wait, why does someone want to kill you?" Clearly the science teacher was lost.

"Muggles," muttered Professor Snape. Hermione glared at him. "Oh fine!" he snapped, "We'll do this in baby steps. Lord Voldemort hated muggles, people like you with no magical ability, and he hates muggle-borns. His goal in life is to kill anyone who isn't what we call 'pure-blood'."

"So why does he want to kill Harry? Are you muggle-born?" Ms Moore asked.

"No. He wants to kill me because I destroyed him 15 years ago."

"What?"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. He did indeed 'destroy' the Dark Lord. Harry is the only person who has ever lived after Voldemort decided to kill him. No one else has ever done it. Especially since Potter was only a baby when it happened," Snape said.

"My mother saved me," Harry replied shortly. "Which brings us back to how could Voldemort get me here?"

"Dumbledore has his reasons," Snape replied.

"Right."

"Hey! The bus is here!" Ron yelled.

So the six teenagers and, much to their disappointment except Harry's, Snape filed onto the bus.

Fred and George gave the muggle teacher cheerful wave goodbye before turning toward the others. "So what do we do now?" they asked.

"We go to Potter's house," Snape answered. "We'll all be safe there."

The six of them looked at him like he was nuts. Obviously he knew nothing about the Dursleys. So Harry was left to tell Snape how the Dursleys would react if seven wizards showed up at their door. When he was done, Snape looked shocked.

"I don't believe it! You're treated like a prince there!" he accused.

"Oh yeah, that's why I come back every year covered in bruises. That's why I lose twenty pounds every summer. Because I have the perfect life; is that it?" Harry said sarcastically.

By this point, the bus had stopped in front of number 4 Privet Drive and they got off. Dudley was waiting outside. It was obvious to everyone that he still wasn't following his diet. He had gained 15 pounds in one week.

He took one look at them, put his hands on his fat bottom, and tried to sneer. "Bring the freaks home now, are you? Dad won't like that. He said you're never going back to that freak school!"

The twins cracked their knuckles, mischief forgotten. Ron and Ginny glowered, and Hermione looked at Dudley in disbelief. But the best reaction was from one stubborn Severus Snape. He looked shocked at first, quite pale, but as Dudley went on he turned a bright, angry red.

He took out his wand and said in a low, dangerous voice with more hatred then was usually reserved for Harry, "I am not underage and can do what I please. It is only because of my self-restraint that you are not a ferret bouncing down the street."

That got a laugh out of everybody except Dudley.

"Oh, he wouldn't mind being a ferret Professor. It's being a pig again he's really afraid of," Harry said casually.

"Again?" the Potions Master inquired. "A story to tell in detention, maybe?" He turned back to Dudley. "So, which will it be? A ferret or a pig?"

"M-m-mummy!" Dudley wailed.

Soon enough a bony woman and a big, beefy man came out of the surgically clean house. The Petunia took one look and screamed. She then hid behind her husband fearfully.

All the teenagers stared. They had never seen Snape get this worked up. He still had his wand out. Their usually calm teacher was shaking with rage.

"Professor," Ginny said consciously, "You can put your wand down. Muggles will see."

Slowly, with a great effort, he brought his arm down. He was still breathing very hard though.

"Er, hi, I'm home," Harry said meekly. "You've met the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. This is Hermione. And this is one of my teachers, Professor Snape. He teaches Po-"

"Don't say it!" Mr. Dursley said panicking. His large face was purple and he kept shooting terrified looks at Snape. He ushered them inside. Mrs. Dursley looked as though she were going to puke when Ginny and the twins sat down on her brand new sofa.

A very flustered Mr. Dursley walked up to Harry and said, "You, boy, are going to pay. You've brought those freaks to my house, you threaten my son, when Petunia and I have clothed, fed, and given you a home all these years!"

"He didn't bring us here. We followed him," Ron said quickly.

"And we're not freaks," Ginny stated calmly. "Just because we can do things you can't, doesn't make us _freaks_. We could same the same about you. 'What a freak! He can't even levitate a feather!" Ginny definitely had her mother's temper.

Vernon turned, if possible, more purple. He now resembled a large radish, which is not exactly a pretty thing. He muttered something about that not being the point. After a few seconds, he regained some of his gusto and said, "I warned you, boy, if anything strange happened, you would pay. I want no more abnormality! You've caused my family enough pain!"

At this Harry snapped. "You think I haven't wanted to leave?" he hissed. "You really think I allow myself to be Dudley's punching bag for my enjoyment? You think I wouldn't _love _to just get up and walk out? Well you know what, I can't leave! Dumbledore won't let me! And I have enough loyalty to do as he says, even if I don't like it.

And you know what? If I did leave, _you_ wouldn't be safe!"

"What are you talking about brat?" Mr. Dursley growled.

"If I left for good, the protection around this house would be gone. Voldemort would be on you in a second! He'd kill you because he felt like it; a revenge for keeping me alive for so long. He hates muggles more than he hates muggle-borns."

The three Dursleys looked stunned at this piece of news. Apparently, it had never occurred to them that Harry was protecting them as much as they were protecting him. But Harry wasn't finished.

"Do you think I want this life? Do you think I want to be some godforsaken savior simply because I have an ugly scar on my head? Do you think I want my destiny to be as a murderer? No, I'm through with all this crap."

"This is why the headmaster felt that you were no longer safe," Snape said softly. He appeared to be stunned at Harry outburst, but he went on.

"The charm that keeps you safe isn't going to work as well if you so called 'family' treats you worse than a house-elf. So we're leaving. Get your things."

After staring at him for a second, the boy got up and started to go upstairs. The rest of the kids went to help. Not like Harry had much to pack. Less then five minutes later, they came back downstairs, Hedwig on Harry's arm. He looked nervous for a second before he informed Snape that his Hogwarts things were in were in the cupboard under the stairs.

Mr. Dursley seemed to have given up trying to stop them and said nothing as they magically unlocked it. Harry's books, robes, and prized Firebolt were neatly stacked inside. He checked to make sure his broom was fine before totally emptying the cupboard.

Finally he uncovered his old mattress. Snape took one look and said, "What is _that_?"

"Well, this was my room before I went to Hogwarts," Harry said quickly. Snape got even angrier.

He turned to Mr. Dursley and said, "This man is going to save the world someday. You should be thanking him on bended knee. Especially with all he has to put up with." He thought for a second and added, "I always thought Harry was spoiled here. I never believed you hated magic. I… I was wrong."

Snape seemed shocked. How could he have been so horribly wrong? Did Dumbledore even know the full extent of which Harry suffered?

All of them went to the front hall. As they were going out the door, Dudley pulled Harry aside. "Don't think you're truly getting away bitch. There's still the summer," he whispered.

"We'll see," Harry whispered back.

Then he turned and walked out of the gates of hell with his shaken professor behind him.


End file.
